The Truth Hurts
by Miss Annabeth Chase. wisegirl
Summary: starts of 7-120 years post BD. After watching his imprint grow up they are finally together but when the volturi show up can it last? How did Renesmee end up with the Volturi and how did Zafrina end up with the Cullens? summary and author name change
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee's POV

Chapter 1

"Renesmee. School. Now!" A voice yelled up the stairs my dad…. School… worst thing in my life the best thing is my boyfriend Jake. He's not a vampire or half vamp / half human like me and my family he's a werewolf.

"Coming!" I yelled back as I ran to my mirror to make sure my outfit matched. I was wearing a blue mini dress that was strapless with a black belt and black ballet shoes.

Seconds later Alice came running in mine and Jake's room

"Hello? Privacy! Has anyone in this house heard of knocking?"I yelled

"Psychic" She replied. I stared when I didn't reply she continued "Anyway I came to save you from your father and to tell you that Jakes back and if you want to see him you have to go down stairs.

"Really?" I asked a smile playing on my lips. He didn't come back last night.

"Yep. Your father isn't letting him up because you have to go to school. So if you want to go see him you have to go down stairs" She said smugly

"Got it" I said as I grabbed my bag of my bed and ran out of the room. In my rush I almost ran into Uncle Emmett

"Hey Kid. Where you going in such a hurry?"

"Jake's back then I have to go to school" I replied in a hurry

"Uh huh Bye kid" He said after me as I ran downstairs

"Alice? Why are you only seeing this now? You usually seeing something like this the day before" my Dad Asked Alice who was to my complete surprise was standing next to me.

"What?" I asked staring at my father and my fave aunt.

"Nothing sweetie. Just the sun is annoying"

"You guys aren't coming to school are you?"

"Nope" Uncle Emmett said from the top of the stairs. "OUCH!" he suddenly yelled. We all look up at him and saw that Aunty Rose had appeared behind him and had hit him in the back of his big head

"Be nice Emmett!" Rosalie commanded

"Yes Mum" he muttered while turning around and walking back down to the hall to his and rose's room with Rosalie close behind him

"I'll talk to you guys soon. I'm going to go see Jake" I said laughing

"Okay" Mum laughed. I was even more surprised to see her standing next to dad she'd never been so quit before.

"Ness" Dad warned. Butting into my thoughts again

"Stay out of my head then" I said rather rudely. _**Hey Dad don't listen to**_ _**what me and Jake are doing outside please**_ I added in my head as I walked to the door dropping by bag on the way out and walked out. I saw him sitting on the ground facing the house. When he saw me he stood up and put is arms out and I ran into them.

"Hello Miss me did you?"He laughed

"Yes I did. Where were you last night?"I said hitting his arm

"It was my turn to patrol last night" He defended rubbing his arm "that hurt"

"Sorry." I stepped on my tippy toes to kiss him and he met me halfway I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. The kiss was slow but building and fierce. After a few minutes we pulled away we out our foreheads together and we were both breathing harder than normal. A moment later he looked over to the forest and I followed his gaze and saw Quil and Embry in their wolf form with apologetic faces. I sighed "You have to go" my tone didn't help me hide my sadness.

"I'm sorry" He leant down and pecked me on the lips again but I put my arms around his neck and kept him there

"Please be here when I get home from school" I said a moment later. My tone the same from before.

"I promise. I'll probably be sleeping though" He laughed. "Have fun at school"

"I won't trust me the rest of them aren't going casue apparently the sun is going to be a problem later. And school is never fun without you there" I said staring at him "I'd say have fun but considering Embry and Quil are here. Oh btw ill try not wake you but my chances are small"

"Eh I don't know yet so I guess I getter go and I won't mind if it's you waking me up" he Said smirking. I poked my tongue out at him

"I'll see you later then. I said trying to pull out of our embrace but Jake pulled me into one of his bear hugs.

"I love you" He whispered into my ear

"I love you too." I breathed "Now go" I added with a laugh. We pulled apart and I stood there and watched him as he went and joined his brothers. I waved

"Hey Ness" Mum said coming up behind me "We're going hunting now but we'll be back when you get home from school" I looked into her eyes and noticed they were pitch black and so were dads' aunty Rosie's. Auntie Alice's, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett's

"Okay have fun for me cause I have to go sit through boring lectures" I said sarcastically

"Oh yeah that reminds me skip Biology today Ness" Auntie Alice said suddenly

"Why?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"The teacher is doing blood typing"

"Okay so not going" I laughed

"That would be wise" Dad said. I went and hugged everyone.

"Esme wants to take you to school today" Auntie Rose said.

"Okay see you guys later" I said waving

I walked inside and got my bag from the door and walked across the lounge room and into Grandma's Design room. She was at her desk drawing something. "Heyy Grandma" I said. She stood up and walked across the room to me

"Morning Sweetheart ready?" she said sweeter than ever she was visibly in a good mood

"You're in a good mood this morning" I commented

"I get to take my Granddaughter to school for the first time I'm aloud to be" I laughed

We walked out of the house and over to the garage and I saw Uncles Emmett's Jeep, Auntie Rose's BMW, Aunty Alice's porche, Dad's Volvo and Vanquish, Mum's Ferrari, grandma Carlisle's Mercedes and Jakes Rabbit.

"Which car are we taking today?" I asked

"The Mercedes"

"Okay Lets go" I said full of joy. Thanks to Vampire speed we were at the school way before the bell was due to ring "thanks Grandma I'll see you this afternoon"

"Bye Sweetie"

"Renesmee!" I heard someone call, from across the parking lot. I turned toward the voice and saw Rachel, running toward me. I laughed and caught her in a hug when she reached me. "How are you this morning?" she asked pulling away a few moments late "Where is Bella and Edward? And The rest of your family? Did you see-"

"Rach!" I cut her off. "The sun will be out later and if u were going to say have u seen Jake then yes I have."

"Oh ok. Well Jase and Jack want to go see Eclipse tomorrow afternoon and they want us to come I already said yes now we just need ur answer" she said really fast. I laughed at her. "Why are you laughing? Do I have something on my face? Is my hair messed up?" she kept going on but I drowned her out till she finished her rambling. _I _smiled when I saw Jason and Jack walking over.

_**Reviews= Update :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob POV

**Hey Guys. What did you want?** I asked ignoring the disgusted looks I was getting from Leah.

**We found a scent that we didn't recognize** Quil said before Embry had a chance to say anything

**I wanted to tell him!** He growled

**I howled cut it out! Thanks for telling me ill tell the Cullen's later when they get back. Where was it?**

**Bella and Edward's meadow** Seth thought. _I hadn't noticed that he was there _**Gee thanks** he thought sarcastically

**Sorry **

**S'kay you were preoccupied **

**Okay….. Im going on patrol **Leah said **this is too much for me**

**I'm going to go take a nap. You three have fun doing nothing as 2 Leah has said she'll take patrol. I promised Ness I'll be there when she got home from school. **I thought as I yawned

**Seth, Embry and Quil howled Thanks Jake they said together. **Leah scowled**. Bring her around later.** Seth added

**Sure sure** I said as I started running back to the Cullen's. I behind a tree and phased, took my clothes from around my ankle and out them back on then walked up to the house and through the door. I was greeted by Esme.

"Morning Jacob" She said in her sweet voice

"Morning" I replied

"I thought you were with the boys"

"I was. Oh that reminds you they caught a scent they don't recognize. You wouldn't happen to know what that's about would you?"

"It was early this morning btw" Seth said coming through the door

"Hmm… no sorry but Alice did say that Zafrina was coming soon" Esme said staring at me "Ness isn't allowed to know anything about it till she gets here"

"Okay I won't tell her then" I said smiling.

"Hey Jake aren't you meant to be sleeping?" Seth said I glowered at him "you didn't get any sleep last night"

I looked at Esme and she shook her head disapprovingly, pointed up the stairs "go" was all she said. I walked up the stairs to mine and Nessies room and went and lied down on the bed and thought about Ness and all the times we had together. I fell asleep thinking about the first time I saw her.

I don't know how long I was asleep but I was woken up by someone pulling their fingers through my hair. It felt nice I smiled with my eyes still shut. Whoever was lying down next to me chuckled. I instantly knew who was next to me I put my arms out and Nessie crawled into my arms and snuggled into my chest.

"Hi" I said while kissing her head

"Hi" she said in her normal chirpy voice. I pulled back and leant down and kissed her. She automatically replied. The kiss was slow but building. About 1 minute later we pulled apart and she started laughing.

"What?" I asked staring at her

"Nothing, just remembering some things" She said laughing again

"What things?"

"The first time I saw mum and when I first met your brothers" she said smiling "they were so funny"

"Yeah they were, speaking about them do u want to go see them?"

Yes was the only response I got before she was out of my arms and out of the room and quickly got up and ran after her God she is fast I thought to myself then laughed.

When I got to the garage I saw Bella and Alice walking out from the forest together Bella looking mad and Alice looking worried.

"Hey Bell" I said when they came up to me

"Hey Jake" Bella said before walking past me and into the house. I stared at Alice

"What?" she asked giving me a questioning look

"Why is she angry?"

"I may have told her something Edward told me not to tell her"

"Like what? You didn't tell her about" my sentence was cut short by Edward yelling Thanks Alice I laughed "He is going to kill you"

"I know btw look on the bright side Ness won't have to see it since you're taking her to La push."

"Bye pixie, Good luck"

"Thanks" she said before walking toward the house. I walked over to a confused Ness

"What was that about?"

"You'll find out about later" she stared at me "I'm not allowed to tell you"

"Ok can we go now?"

"Let's go" I agreed and we walked over to the car and got in. I pulled out and drove down the long driveway. "How was School?" I asked breaking the silence as we drove down the roads toward La Push.

"Fine, Rach asked me to go to the movies with the boys tomorrow night" She mumbled and continued looking out the window. I sighed and silence fell again. We were about near the border when a large grey wolf ran in front of the car. "Was that Leah?"

"Uh… yeah I think so" If it was she was in so much trouble. We continued driving till we pulled in front of Sam's where Quil, Seth, Leah, Embry and Claire were standing outside in a little group. The second I put the car into park Nessie was out of the car and had Claire in her arms. I got out and walked over to where Leah was standing with Embry. "Did you run across the road in front of a car before?"

"Maybe, why?" She asked looking anywhere but at me. I just stared at her giving her a look that said i-know- you-did. "ok so I did but it was you!" She half yelled while pointing at me. Embry put her arm comfortingly around her, to which she leaned into.

"What if it wasn't me Leah. What if it was someone that had no idea about the supernatural things that happen in this town. They would have freaked" I said before I walked away to find Nessie, I found her in the house standing next to Emily, who was no surprise, cooking. I laughed and went into the living room where, Paul, Sam, Brady, Collin and Jared were watching, Big Bang Theory.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The only thing I own is my charecters.

"Mom do you know where my necklace is?" I yelled down stairs. Today was Monday and I was in my huge closet (courtesy of Aunt Alice) looking for my locket my mother and father gave me on my first Christmas.

"No sorry. Can you remember where you had it last?" my mum said as she walked into my room. I walked out of my closet and looked at her outfit. She was wearing a white blouse, faded skinny jeans and black heels. She had her wedding ring on a chain around her neck and her hair was slightly curled. Alice.

"I see Aunty Alice got to you" I said with a laugh. I went back to my closet to go through the jacket I was wearing yesterday. "Found it!" I said happily walking out of my closet to a angry mother and a confused boyfriend.

"Hey Ness why is Bella sitting in her looking like she is about to hurt someone?"

"Cause I said Alice got to her, At least I think that is the reason"

"Why does everyone think that Alice always picks out my outfits, everyone!" Mum said mumbling while stalking out of the room. I walked over to Jake and pecked him on the lips and went to the bathroom to do my hair. A few seconds later my aunts walked in.

"Hey Ness did you piss your mother off?" Aunt Rose asked me, looking like she was about to laugh.

"Rosalie that is not funny" Aunt Alice said hitting her arm. "Ness can we do your hair and make-up for school?"

"Sure." I always loved it when they did my hair and make-up. In a lot of ways I was more like my Aunts. I loved shopping and clothes. My mum hates them. I went and sat down in the chair and let Alice do my make-up while rose did my hair. About half an hour later my hair was half braided and half of it was down and my make-up was light I had blue eye shadow on and rosy cheeks.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" they said together, then looked at each other and laughed. I walked out of the bathroom leaving them laughing. I went and got my bag then waited for my Aunts to come out the bathroom. "Hey Ness I like your outfit today" Alice said admiring my outfit. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a blue shirt that has a cupcake and a dead person on the ground with a speech bubble on it saying Cupcakes Kill. I was wearing my gold flats and my promise ring that I got from Jake.

"Thanks, can we go?" I said pushing then out the door and closing it quietly. We walked down the hall and down the stairs. Alice and Rose walked over to mum and dragged her off the couch from and outside. I laughed. I walked over to Dad who was now sitting alone on the couch watching Mum getting pulled outside. "Hey Dad"

"Hey Ness" He said still watching the door. Gee thanks I feel so special. I thought to myself knowing he could hear. He looked over at me then back at the door. I got up and walked to the kitchen where I could hear grandma doing something.

"Morning" I said as I walked in. She was redecorating the kitchen with freshly picked flowers. They smelled good.

"Morning Renesmee, have you seen your Aunt's?" She asked looking up from the vase she had now finished with.

"Yeah their outside with my mother" I said sadly "why is everyone ignoring me today?" I asked

"No one's ignoring you honey. Have a good day at school I'll see you this afternoon" She said kissing my forehead on her way out .I walked out of the kitchen and back into the lounge room and walked out the back door grabbing my bag form the couch on the way out. I stopped when I got out the door because I saw my Uncles, My Aunts, My grandparents and my parents standing at the edge of the forest. I knew it! They were hiding something from me. I stared at them for a few seconds and stalked off to my car. I had a Blue Bmw. I got in and drove off scowling at my family. I turned the radio on till I found a song I liked; I found it's Alright It's Ok by Ashley Tisdale and sang along. I drove down the street to Rachel's houseI parked on the street and got out and walked up to the door and knocked 3 times and stepped back. A couple of minutes later Rachel opened the door wearing light blue skinny jeans, black flats, a purple shirt saying I'm too Cute to Die, her blonde hair was straightened, so it reached her waist.

"Hey Ness" she said carefully. She came up to me and hugged me

"Hey Rach" I said while hugging her. "Nice outfit Btw"

"Thanks, Come In. I need to finish getting my bag ready" She let me in and led me up to her room. It was surprisingly clean.

"Gee did you clean your room just for me?" I said teasingly. She poked her tongue out at me

"No, my mum made me clean it cause my grandmother is coming. Ugh. She is so mean to me she treats my so called brother like he's a prince and im a toad. Can I have your life?" she asked sarcastically.

"Sure we can swap for a week my family is acting weird" I said sarcastically. Rachel and her parents Ben and Angela know about me and my family. Angela found out when she saw my parents had dent changed in 5 years. Rach and I always act the actual age we are together it's fun one moment we are 16 the next we are 6.

"Okay I'm finished. Let's go"

"Finally" I laughed; she glared at me "what?"

"Nothing" We walked out of her room and to the front door. "Bye Mum, Bye Dad, Bye Midget" She yelled on the way out. We got to school pretty fast 'cause we always race the Newton brothers to school, and naturally we always win. We arrived at school and got out and went and sat on the hood. The Newton's arrived about 5 minutes after us and moaned when the saw us.

"Ha maybe you should leave earlier then" I laughed when they got over to us. The 4 of us were best friends although Rach and I are best friends for our entire existence. The Newton's had an older sister named Rebecca and she ruled the school.

"We would have got here earlier but she took forever getting ready." Jason said while pointing to his older sister. Who was now stalking past us glaring at me.

"Do you know how much I wish she would run into a pole?" Rach said staring at her. We all burst into laughter. A few seconds later my family arrived and parked next to my car. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper walked off to their first classes on the other side of the school while Jake, mum and dad walked over to the 4 of us

"Hey Ness" Jake said. I pretended I couldn't hear him.

A few seconds later the school bell rang and we all went to our classes. I had English first with 'little miss popular' and my parents Fun I thought to myself. My father laughed behind me Stay out of my head I told him and stalked off.

_**Here's some info on the characters:**_

_**Ben: 2 months after graduation he was changed into a vampire. Angela found out about him and basically the same thing that happened to Bella and Edward but not that much drama. **_

_**Rachel: Ben and Angela's daughter and is a half human/ half vampire same as Nessie they are the same age but Rach is younger by like 4 months. She's Nessie's best friend and is Jason's girlfriend.**_

_**The Newton Twins: Jason and Jack are Mike's and Jessica's adopted kid. They are human but know about the Cullen's and the Weber's secret's. Jason is the older of the two and they are both 16 like Ness and Rach Jason and Rach are together.**_

_**Rebecca Newton: Is also Mike's and Jessica's adopted kid she is biologically the older sisters of Jason and Jack. She is the Queen of Forks high and Nessie's and Rachel's natural enemy. **_

_**Review= An Update :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. I'm one of many girls all over the world who wishes they own it.

(Two days later)

"Why do they make us do school anyway…it is so boring" Rach said staring at the clock. "The least they could do is make classes shorter"

"Yea" I replied not really paying attention. I looked over to my parents who were talking. "Of course, they are talking they always are and I never get to know what its about till they feel like telling me" I grumbled to Rach who just nodded her head and stared at the clock harder than before. I looked up at the clock and noticed we had 2 minutes till end off class. I could feel someone's gaze on my back. I turned around to see both of my parents staring at me in shock. Or at least that is what it looked like. What? I asked my father. He just shook his head, and looked over to where Rebecca was sitting and then back to me. I looked over to Rebecca and saw why he was staring at me.

The rest of my classes went by and then it was lunch. "Oh no" I said to Rachel who had just joined me in walking to the cafeteria

"What?" she asked while waving at Jason.

"Lunch is the only time my family can come talk to me and I can't ignore them" I said. A couple of seconds later Jack came up behind.

"Boo" he said making us jump. Rach hit his arm then walked off toward Jason. We followed slowly behind. We entered the cafeteria and I saw Jake sitting with my aunts and uncles. "Hmm…. Weird Bella and Edward aren't over there... Eh that's good news I don't have to watch out for them… I hope they went home" I said happily at the thought.

"Why?"

"Because im mad at them. They keep lying to me its really annoying."

"I find that hard to believe. Why haven't you run over to Jake yet? You usually have by now" Jack said as we made our way to Rach and Jason

"Hey Ness" Jason said as I sat down next to Rach on the table facing my family

"Hi" I said "have you 2 seen Bella and Edward since you entered the cafeteria?"

"Yea, they were in here than went out the back door when we entered" Rachel replied. Something pinched my arm and I looked over to Rachel who was staring at my parents entering the cafeteria again.

"Damn, there goes my plan for lunch…" I said pulling Rachel off of the table and pulling her towards the toilets. I let go of her and looked at the table that my family were sitting at. They were all staring at me. I groaned.

"What was that all about?" Rachel asked as we entered the toilets. I went and sat on the sink

"Nothing.." I sighed and looked out the window. "im not talking to my family and Jake"

"Why!"She all but yelled "I can see you not talking to your family, you do that all the time. But Jacob? No way" she said staring at my face making sure I was listening.

"they are all keeping something from me and Jake is in on it. He never keep secrets from me"

"I don't care. He loves you and it could be something about your birthday. Its Next Month. Now go talk to him"

"but-"

"There is nothing else to say about that now by the end of lunch I want to see the 2 of u talking terms at the least. Now go" she said pointing towards the door. I made no movement to start walking out.

"What happens if my family is out there?" I said staring at the ground "I don't want to talk to them at the moment"

"So? Walk around them"

"How?"

"Easy" She said pulling my off the sink and out the door "Go outside and on your way send a message to Jacob to come talk to you." I looked over at their table and saw Jacob talking to Bella.

"Ok" I said turning the for the door that leads outside.I turned back to look at for help but she just shook her head and pointed to where my family were sitting. I looked over to see Jake stand up and walk out the door that was near him. "oh" was all I could say

"Hmm… good luck" she said after a few seconds silence

"Wait" I said grabbing her arm as she started to walk over to where the twins were sitting "What are you going to do?"

"I 'am going over to see if Jason want to come help me fix my radio in my car" She said as she walked over to Jason.

I walked over and went out the door and saw Jake standing next to it. When he saw me walking through he hugged me tightly. "Can't breathe Jake" He automatically let go but kept his arms around my waist. "Hi" I said and reached up to kiss his cheek. He met me halfway and moved so that I got his lips instead. Both of us responded to the kiss immediately. After a minute or two someone cleared their throat and my guess was that it was my father, but it sounded like a female. Jake and I split immediately. Jake snaked his arms back around my waist. I looked around and squealed when I saw who it was. Zafrina was standing next to my dad. I squirmed out of Jakes arms and ran and hugged her.

"Zafrina!" I squealed when I slammed into her. It didn't hurt as much as it would have had if I was human. But it still hurt, She caught me so I wouldn't fall.

"Hey Ness" Zafrina said as I let her go. "How are you, sweetie?"

"Im good" I said not able to wipe the smile off of my face. "How Are you?"

"Im ok…." She said with uncertainty "I would be better if the Volturi weren't coming" She said staring at me… I heard the gasps of my family behind but I didn't look at them.. all I could see was the 15 people in cloaks coming up out of the forest before everything went black.

This is the last of my writin chapter's, so if I do continue it it may take a while

Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight... Much to my disappointment **

I remembered the day that the volturi showed up.. I remembered my family screaming my name to get me to wake up, I could hear them but i couldn't respond, for some strange reason I could only sit there imagining them standing over me trying to wake me up, I had tried and tried to wake up to see their faces but I couldn't... after a while the voices disappeared and new ones took their places, voices that I hadn't heard in 7 years. It had taken me 2 weeks to finally open my eyes, and when I did, I was in a room, lying down on a huge double bed in the middle of a huge room that I had never seen before, but when Jane walked in I instantly knew that I was in Volterra, Italy, in the Volturi's castle. I sat up and stared at her, she was wearing a knee length dress that had intricate designs near the top and the bottom of the dress. She had a black cape on with the hood down. She looked more like a harmless child then a vampire that could make you feel like your body was on fire.

"Ah, so you're awake, good. Aro wants to speak with you." She said in this childish voice. I shivered I'd heard alot of things about Jane. None of them good.

"Why? Why am I here?"

"All in good time Renesmee, all in good time. Now get changed, I'll be waiting outside." She smiled at me put a set of clothes on the bed then walked out of the room. I stared at the clothes on the end of the bed. I got up and looked around, there was double glass doors the lead to a balcony, 2 doors that I think lead to a bathroom and a wardrobe, and the to double doors that Jane just walked out of. I walked to the end of the bed and picked up the dress, that's what it was, it was floor length, spaghetti straps, a clip that held half of the dress across the length of the waist. It had a low v-neck with intricate designs flowing down. I looked down at my skinny jeans and shirt. They had dirt all over them. The were a pair of black high heels and a cloak as well. I quickly stripped off my stiff and dirty clothes and put on the dress, cloak and heels. I'd would have looked better if I had make-up.

"Jane" I whispered. She came back in smiling.

"It looks great, now come on Aro is waiting." She looked like she was having trouble keeping the smile on her face. We walked down a hallway that was filled with paintings on the walls.

"Jane?"

"yes?"

Not to be rude or anything but why are you being so nice? I got the impression that you hated me last time we saw each other." She gave me a look that i couldn't quite decipher.

"Aro gave the order to not scare you, he want you to feel safe here." I didn't quite get it but I stayed silent. We kept walking till we came to a huge doorway. She opened the doors to reveal what I recognised as the throne room from one of the paintings in  
Carlisles study.

"Renesmee, how wonderful you woke up, now how are you feeling?" Aro said as if we were old friends.

"Fine?" I could barely hear my own voice, but I knew that he could. I kept staring at all the vampires in the room that kept staring at me. I felt like throwing up. Aro studied my face for a few seconds.

"Go find something to do, your making her scared." Aro called out. Everyone walked out while still staring at me, the only ones left in the huge room besides me and Jane were Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"Why am I here?"

"Why, we want you to join us" My jaw dropped. Of Course that was 100 years ago.

**Ok so im sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 4 its short because I had major writers block..i still do wanna update this story i got some inspiration from the Story All Grown Up: The Story of Jacob and Renesmee I and II** **its and awesome story you should go read it. I'm going to try to update often... If any1 still reads this I hope u enjoyed the chap Press the writing next to the speech bubble and I'll give you a cookie **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Life, now that I am part of the Volturi**_

_**Disclaimer: Still dont own Twilight**_

100 years. That was a long time in a normal person life. But apparently not the Volturi. I said yes, because the chances of me getting out alive looked slim. I missed Jacob and my mom and dad. And of course everyone else. I constantly thought about them and wondered if they missed me and if they had tried to do anything about the fact that the Volturi were the ones that took me. They were questions that had been in my head in for the last 100 years. I sighed and rolled over. I stared out at the balcony and what I could see over the railings. The sun was just rising, which was the normal time that I woke up, so I knew that Jane or Heidi would be coming in soon. I sighed, stood up and walked over to the huge walk-in closet. It was bigger than the one that I had in Forks. I quickly dressed in a short black dress that stopped just before my knees and had a belt round the waist. i pulled out a pair of black heels and the cloak that was mandatory. I quickly changed and walked over to my dresser. I put on my Volturi necklace, mascara and black eye shadow. I brushed my hair and put half of it up and half of it down. I curled the bit that was down. (AN: Outfit on my profile.) A knock on my door a few minutes later told me that it was time to face the new recruits that Aro wants me to train. I got up and walked to open the door. A surprise got me when I opened it. Normally it was Jane or Heidi that got me in the mornings but today it was Demetri and Felix.

"Don't you guys have anything else to do this morning?" I asked.

"Nope, Aro has asked us to get you this morning," Felix said while Demetri replied "Nothing more important than seeing you this morning" at the same time.

"Huh, where are Jane and Heidi?" I asked with a smile to my face. Felix's phone went off and walked off to answer it

"Jane is out fixing a problem and Heidi is out shopping still" Demetri said while staring after Felix.

"ok let's go then," I said while grapping my phone off of the desk next to the door. I shut it and turned to Demetri again. We started walking towards the training room when Demetri made a sharp turn towards the throne room. "Why are we going..." I tried to ask but he cut me off.

"There is a meeting this morning that requires your attendance."

"Why does it require me to go? I have newbie's to train" We had arrived at the huge doors by this time and Demetri turned to look at me with a sad expression on his face. A lot had happened in the last 100 years and I loved Jacob I really did, it hurt to not be with him, so I decided I needed a distraction and Demetri was the perfect choice. He was hot, and liked me so I decided to use him. but a simple distraction turned into more a few years after we started 'going out'.

"You'll see." He turned and opened the doors. I followed him in and most heads turned towards us. I scanned the room and saw a majority of the upper guard were here, apart from the people that were on the mission, but so were people I thought I would never see again.

"Ah, Renesmee, there you are." Aro's voice called out louder than normal. If the Cullen's didn't notice me before, they did now. I walked across the room, and walked into Aro's open arms. He had become sort of like a Uncle to me over the past century. So had Marcus and Caius so I gave them hugs as well. I heard gasps as i went to stand next to Demetri who was close to where the Brothers were.

"Renesmee, as you can see the Cullen's are here. Now you can spend the day with them, then I want you to go help Felix and Demetri with the new recruits. They have already agreed to fill in for you so no complaining ok?" Aro told me. All I could do was nod. As much as I missed my family I couldn't help but think that when they left I would go back to the depression that I was in when I said yes.

"Good. Now you are all dismissed. Oh and Rebecca and Kiralee can you please keep guard on the Cullen's" I glared at the man that had become my sort of uncle. The morning wake up's were bad enough now he wanted to keep watch on me during the day! Not cool. He just shrugged at me. I growled below my breath then motioned for the Cullen's and their guards to follow me. I led them out to the garden that was Didyme's, the wives kept it alive for Marcus's sake and only they, Marcus and I were aloud out here. Of course he would have to live for me bringing the Cullen's out here. I sat down on the bench next to the gate that led down to the outside world. The Cullen's stood around looking nervous.

"Well sit down" I motioned towards the other benches that sat around me in a circle. They sat and then the flood of words came. There were a lot but the only thing I heard was my mom's voice saying that Jacob had been missing for the majority of the time that I had.

_**Another Cliff-hanger I don't know if I will be able to continue so when my beta finishes with the first few chapters of my new story I will get her to read this one or I will find a diff beta?) Reviews make me smile**_


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean Jacob hasn't been there! You mean you lost him! After I specifically asked you all to keep an eye on him?" I yelled at the group sitting in front of me feigning innocence about his whereabouts. My father gave me a strange look, like he was trying to figure something out.

"He just disappeared Nessie! He said he was going to see Billy but didn't come back, we spent like a week looking for him. We even looked in other states." Emmett tried to defend

"Well you didn't look hard enough…considering he got out of the country without any of you noticing" Kiralee growled. I shot her a glare. I wasn't ready to let them know that Jacob was in Italy, let alone Volterra. She just gave me a smile then turned back to the castle.

"Ness, is there any part of you from Forks left?" Grand- I mean Esme said in a small voice.

"Maybe but im sure as hell not going to find out today. Lee and Bec please show them to their rooms, ill be with Demetri and Felix training." I Said while standing up and walking back towards the castle. As I entered Jane came running up to me

"Renesemee! We need your help down stairs now!" she whispered. Jane wasn't one to call for my help, especially with her powers. I followed her down the two flights of stairs, knowing that the Cullens where following me. As I threw open the doors leading to the training room I noticed something wasn't right. And as normal I was right. Nothing was ever going the way it was suppose in this place. In the very middle of the room stood a big black wolf standing right in front of Demetri baring his teeth.

"Well Shit!"

_**Ok so I don't know how many of you still read this but here you go..took me bout half an hour, while talking to my ex…. Maybe he was my inspiration.. the chapters for this (if I do write them) will come slow and in drabble type chapters and I think ive said this before but I will try to update.. Reviews make me smile!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight and I never will…. Im incredibly jealous of SM**

No wonder Jane called me for help. Werewolves weren't her game. Give her newborns any day. The fact that Aro wanted shapeshifters as part of the guard as very low part was pretty stupid but it doesn't matter how high up we are in the guard it was the three brothers decision and we could pout about it all we want, we had to deal with the foul smell.

"Sam! Cut it out!" I growled in a menacing voice, while moving to stand in front of him and Demetri. His eyes looked agonizingly painful.

"You heard what she said Sam." A voice came from the other side of the room. Well damn another thing that isn't going right today. My head turned towards the voice. Jacob stood there and for a split second all you could hear was the Cullen's gasps. I sighed.

"Jake what are you doing here? I mean besides trying to control your pack?" He just smiled at me, waved at the Cullen's then pulled Sam away by his ear. "That had to hurt" I smirked.

"Oh it does" Jake laughed just before he left the room Sam close behind him, his tail between his legs.

"Ness why is Jacob here as well as the majority of the La Push pack?" Emmett asked. I turned to face them.

"It's not the La Push pack. It's Jacobs. And the majority of them aren't from Forks. Only Embry, Leah and Seth. And before you ask they followed Jacob without them even asking." I said, before turning back to the group of scared newborns. "Ok so today we are going to do the same training exercise from yesterday, groups are going to change though. Meranda, Haley, Peyton, Chase, Mirleah, Cameron, Brandon, Gabby and Alex. Go with Demetri and Felix. Jessica, Quinn, Serena, Kayhalee, Chloe, Brendan, Agge, Tia, David. Go with Leah and Alec. The rest of you are with Jane and Santiago" I said pointing to each person in the room.

"Renesmee where are you going? You were supposed to be helping us train them with us." Demetri yelled at me as I walked out of the room, the Cullen's right behind me.

"I have to talk to Aro" I replied.

**So it's the weekend and I'm incredibly bored so I decided to write so here you go. i replaced chapter 4 about 5 mins ago and fixed a few problems. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight as usual.**_

"Why do you have to talk to Aro?" Emmett asked walking right beside me.

"I don't. I'm going to see Jacob." I said while walking up the two flights of stairs. "And no inappropriate comments right now. Oh Wait, I'm not going to talk to Jacob I'm going to go see my best friend."

"And who is that?" he called after me as I ran in the opposite direction to the throne room.

"No one you know" _Any more anyway___I added in my head. I ran up to my room changed into short shorts and a top that said Hoes over Bros on it. It was black. And I was totally in love with it. My heels got changed into knee high boots. My phone went into my pocket and my headphones went into my ears. I started walking towards the garage and got halfway when Aro showed up in front of me.

"Why aren't you training the newborns with Felix and Demetri and Jane and Alec and Santiago and Leah? I know that the Cullen's coming here is a bit of a shock to you but"

"But what Aro? My family just showed up the first time in 100 years. And I know that I'm supposed to be this big person that everyone is scared of and that I' am a big part of the guard but I'm still a girl Aro I deserve to do all the things that a 21 year-old is supposed to do, but I didn't because you stole that from me, so to answer your questions yes I'm supposed to be downstairs training but I'm not and it has nothing to do with the fact that my family is here and everything to do with you" I walked off without him being able to reply. In fact I'm pretty sure he just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Jacob was leaning against my car when I got to the garage, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Jacob"

"Ness"

"What do you want?"

"You. But you already know that."

"Jake" I tried walking closer to him but he just stood up straight and put his hand out stopping me.

"Jason and Jack are in town and want to see me so I'm guessing cause you aren't dessed like you belong with the Volturi you are going to see Rachel?" all I did was nod "Good, do you want to drive or am I going to?"

"I don't mind." He nodded and walked over to his car. I just followed and got into the passenger seat. "Jake,"

"Don't start."

_**Chapter 5 has been replaced and I'm currently working on a few chapters so I can give you guys a few tonight. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.**_

"Are you ever going to talk to me about what happened?" I asked Jacob as he drove the streets of Volterra.

"What is there to talk about Renesmee I followed you around the world only to have you ignore me for 15 years, no matter how hard I tried." I turned to face i=him, as best as I could in the seat.

"Jacob I didn't ignore you. At least not on purpose, every time you called I tried to answer someone from the guard would show up to whisk me away to train or Aro wanted to talk me. I tried to still be the girlfriend and imprint that I was Jacob. But I wasn't allowed no matter how much I wanted it. And when I was you pretty much didn't want anything to do with me. In fact you didn't talk to me until the Cullen's showed up. And I know how much it hurt you to think that I didn't want to talk to you. But did you realise how much it hurt me when I tried to apologize for, something that wasn't my fault by the way, and have you slam a door in my face? Jacob I tried my best and you just threw it all in my face. But its ok I apparently did the same." I turned back to start out the window. Jake stopped the car, and put his head on the steering wheel. I sighed and got out of the car.

I walked up the front steps of the 2 story house that Jake parked in front of. The front door opened and out came running my best friend.

"NESSIE!"

"RACHEL!"

**_Really small chapter i know but you guys get like 4 chaps :) be happy!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Same rules apply. I don't own Twilight and never will**

"OMG it's been ages!" Rachel gushed as she pulled me up the final stairs.

"It's been two weeks babe. Though your boyfriend however it's been like 2 or 20 years." I smiled. Hands on my waist made me yelp. I turned to find Jack, standing there doubled over in laughter.

"Dude that was not funny!" I growled.

"Oh come on it was a little."

"It was a little Ness" Rach said. I turned to her

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"Nope. I'm neutral remember?"

"Right. This day isn't as much fun as I thought it would be. It's supposed to be a day of happiness and fun but all that has happened is fights. Lots and lots of fights."

"Ness, what happened?"

"The Cullen's showed up this morning. Samantha almost killed Demetri again, I yelled at Aro on the way to get my car and others things."

"Oh Ness. We need a girls night, or at least an afternoon. I have something for you btw."

"Really? Yay" I said clapping my hands. Presents always had a way of making me feel better.

"Yep now lets go!"

"Um where are we going?"

"You'll see. Jacob look after the two morons" Rachel said laughing while dragging my reluctant feet out the door. When I looked back Jacob was sitting on the edge of the couch with a beer in his hands while Jack and Jason sat on either sides of him.

"So where are we going? 'Cause I kinda wanted to stay yours" I asked when we had cleared two blocks. Rachel stopped walking, spun on her heels and stood right in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Do you want your present or not?" she asked, I nodded. "Well then you will have to follow me and shut up." I nodded again. She smiled and turned to keep walking. I followed with my hands in my 'pockets. Hang on, where is my phone?

"Rach did you see my phone?" I asked, stopping my brisk walk to keep up to her

"Nope, you must has left it in Jakes car" she stopped walking when she noticed I wasn't and skipped back to where I was.

"How did you know that was Jacobs car?"

"Ummmm" she said suddenly looking nervous as she looked everywhere but at me.

"Rachel!"

"What? I guessed ok? I don't see what's so bad about it"

"Rachel you haven't seen Jacob since before I was taken 100 years ago. You had no idea that he was in Italy, let alone that he has a car here because I haven't told you about him because no one was supposed to know. So how did you?"

**_ok so people that have this on favs probs would have gotton emails that are confusing, sorry i was playing around with some of the chapters and screwed it up so i had to take it all down... but its all back up now :) so enjoy!_**


End file.
